


Tales of the Sexiled

by victry (paroxysmalirony)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmalirony/pseuds/victry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy in question looked up in confusion and Hansol had to physically restrain himself from making any audible sounds because of how cute he looked. It was infuriating. Boo Seungkwan was infuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Sexiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I felt like writing fluff and this happened. It's a kind of all over the place but I thought it was highkey cute lol. So, here goes nothing.....

Originally, Hansol hadn't expected to spend his Saturday night at the campus library with his nose buried in his work, but really anything was better than having to hear his roommate's obnoxiously loud moans through the ridiculously thin walls of their shared apartment.

Plus, he did have a couple assignments he could afford to fast track on.

(Not to mention cute boys with cute hair who wore cute sweaters named Boo Seungkwan to watch)

The student wasted no time speed walking to the 24 hour library. He wasn't dressed appropriately for the chilly autumn weather but it didn't matter. It's not like he'd be leaving the heated confines of the library any time soon.

He stepped into the building and walked past the reception area, towards his favourite study spot - a two person table by one of the library's largest window. It had the most comfortable rolling chair in the building _and_ captured the best WiFi signal too.

(It also was closest to the help desk where a certain someone worked, but that _totally_ wasn't important.)

Hansol got settled, pulling out his calculus textbook and got to work.

Okay, maybe not.

In reality, he got about two questions in before sighing in resignation. He shut his book with a snap, his brown eyes travelling curiously towards _him_.

The boy was hard at work. Or at least it's what it looked like what with his focus trained on an open textbook on the surface of his desk. The crease of his brows as his focus intensified was something Hansol could never handle so naturally, it was his basic human instinct to interrupt.

“ _Gwan!_ ” he called with the worst excuse for a stage whisper. “ _Seungkwan!_ ”

The boy in question looked up in confusion and Hansol had to physically restrain himself from making any audible sounds because of how cute he looked, searching for the source of the call through his bangs. It was infuriating. Boo Seungkwan was infuriating.

“ _Hansol, wh_ -” he cut himself off, looking around. Instead, he waved Hansol over in a much quieter approach.

They were in a library after all.

Hansol gladly accepted Seungkwan's beckoning. He put on the straightest face he could possibly muster before making his way over to Seungkwan's station. He failed, of course, then resigning to smiling like something out of Alice in Wonderland. It wouldn't be the first time he'd make a fool out of himself and certainly would _not_ be the last.

“Sexiled again?” Seungkwan chuckled, seeing Hansol come over with his cheeks slightly flushed.

Hansol cocked his head to the side.

“How'd you know?”

“It's a Saturday night," Seungkwan pointed out, his tone nonchalant. "and you're barely wearing anything despite it being below five degrees Celsius outside. You've clearly been kicked out.”

“True.” 

“Next time Mingyu wants a little sexy time _at least_ grab a jacket.” Seungkwan pleaded, tugging at the sleeve of Hansol's black shirt.

“Gwan, don't worry about it." he insisted, a warm feeling invading his tummy. "I'm fine.”

“Sure.” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Anyways, what did you want?”

“I, uh, you looked bored.” he improvised pathetically with a wry grin. His attempts at wooing the boy weren't even skimming the surface of mediocre. “Wanted to know if you wanted to, uh, I don't know...”

“I _was_ a little bored.” Seungkwan muttered amusedly, looking up at Hansol.

“ _Great_!” he exclaimed before coughing awkwardly. He hadn't meant to sound so eager. “Uh, I mean, _oh no_!”

Seungkwan laughed and suddenly, Hansol’s stomach was like the world's smallest butterfly conservatory.

“I, Hansol Vernon Chwe, am here to save the day." The younger boy declared with his hands resting on his hips. "You're welcome.”

“I never thanked you.”

“It's the eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“They never lie.”

They stay like that for a while, Hansol trying to decipher the look on Seungkwan’s face while the older boy stared up at him fondly. It was no surprise that Hansol could tell what Seungkwan was thinking with just one look, for he wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Hansol loved that about him.

Eventually, their mutual silence was broken by a small voice to Hansol’s left.

“Um, excuse me?”

Seungkwan’s attention was no longer on Hansol, much to his dismay. Instead, it was on the girl, a sophomore he'd often see around campus.

“Yes, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I was wondering...”

Hansol tuned out the conversation as soon as she began to speak. As much as he wished his moment with Seungkwan hadn't been cut so short, he liked this. He liked watching the Jeju native speak, his hands moving, bringing his words to life so animatedly even if he was just talking about where to find some stupid book. Hansol liked watching Seungkwan’s hands, in a not creepy way. Like nothing else in this world, he wanted to hold those hands.

“ _Hansol_.”

“ _Fighting_.”

“God, you're just like Soonyoung.” the boy said, his head cocked to the side in what could have easily been awe and Hansol flushed.

“Sorry, I just spaced out there.”

“I can tell... I've been trying to talk to you for like the past decade here.”

Hansol didn't think it was possible but there he was, flushing an even darker shade of red like a girl out of the latest K-drama.

“Sorry.” He mumbled stupidly, looking down at the library's bland carpeting.

“It's fine, really.”

“Oh, okay...” he grinned, looking up. “So, what were you saying?”

“I was saying I get off in a couple minutes. I wanna know if you'd like to go out for something to eat." He explained carefully, as though he was scared Hansol would run away at the suggestion, which was absolutely ridiculous. "My treat.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there's this place not too far from campus. We can walk.”

“It's cold out, though.” he countered, his head quickly snapping towards the window. If he wasn't mistaken, that was snow falling from the sky and all he had on was a flimsy quarter sleeved shirt.

_Way to sound interested, dude._

“I thought about it. Junhui is always leaving his stuff behind here so there's got to be a jacket or two in the break room.”

“You sure?” He asked again, because good things rarely happened to Hansol Vernon Chwe. He had a list of his life's most unfortunate events to prove it.

“Hansol," Seungkwan began with a small laugh. "You don't have to come if you don't want t-”

“ _No_!" he interjected, his voice frantic. "I mean, I do. I want to come with you. It's just..."

He paused. He didn't want to mess this up.

"I want to know if you're really sure about this, because this is something I've wanted for so long and it almost seems too good to be true.” He admitted, not breaking eye contact.

“Wh-" Seungkwan paused. " _Really_?”

“Really.” He nodded.

“I...  _wow_...”

“Wow, indeed.”

“Hansol," Seungkwan laughed. "I've been sure about this since time you made us all to see the last Terminator movie.”

"And we sat next to each other..." Hansol said, thinking back at that Friday night _three months ago_.

Three months is a long time

“ _Wait_ ," Hansol said, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hold up. I thought you hated Terminator.”

“I do, but, you know..." He trailed off, playfully hitting Hansol's shoulder. "It was with _you_."

Hansol's eyes widened big time.

"I wouldn't mind marathoning the entire series if it meant spending time with you.”

_Oh._

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan giggled and Hansol didn't know if it was because of his flushed face or the fact that he was an absolute idiot. Probably both.

“So, we're doing this?”

Seungkwan nodded and Hansol has never seen him so eager before. It's unbelievable to think that it's because of him. But he leaves his doubts aside. Instead, he holds out his arm, prompting Seungkwan to link his own.

“Then let's go.”

“Wait,” Seungkwan all but shouted and Hansol frowned.

_Had it really been to good to be true?_

“Don't look so bummed out, I just have to clock out first.”

“Right.” Hansol nodded as Seungkwan backed away from where he stood.

“ _I'll be back_.” he declared in what could very well have been the _worst_ Arnold Schwarzenegger impression he'd ever heard.

But it was Seungkwan.

The boy had a tendency to make even the most embarrassing impersonations cute somehow. It's one of the many things that drew him to the Jeju boy.

Seungkwan came back with a thick black jacket and a knitted white scarf in his arms. Hansol tried hard not to blush (and failed) as Seungkwan stood before him, easing him into the jacket. They remained silent as Seungkwan zipped him up, with nothing but the distant sounds of pen scratching on paper. It was intense. They were close enough that Hansol was sure he’d be able to count each and every one of Seungkwan’s lashes if he wanted to (He did). But he didn’t, choosing instead to regulate his shaky breathing.

 _Yet another thing to add to the list of 'Things Boo Seungkwan Does That Have Me Fucked Up'_.

Finally, on went the scarf and Hansol was good to go. He willed his expression not to turn into a sad one at the end of their shared moment, being that he didn’t actually mind watching as Seungkwan pulled on his own jacket, zipping it up all the way. The older boy gathered his things, putting away his thick textbook into his bag and slipped it on.

“Aren’t you gonna get your stuff?”

Hansol stilled.

“My what?”

“Your stuff." Seungkwan chuckled with a questioning look. "The stuff you came with…”

“Right.”

If Hansol were to be completely 100% honest, he’d forgotten about his school work in the midst of things. Hell, his anger towards Mingyu for sexiling him had completely dissolved. If it weren’t for the older boy’s libido, Hansol wouldn’t have been in the library on a Saturday night and he wouldn’t be on his way to go out to eat with Boo Seungkwan. It that wasn’t fate then he didn’t know what was.

He continued to think about this as his gathered his things. He shut his calculus textbook at once and bunched his papers together, not really caring that he was crinkling his notes in the process. Calculus could wait. He shoved his things into his backpack. If he looked like an eager puppy prancing up to Seungkwan he didn’t care. He’d been waiting for this for _ages_.

 _I can’t wait to tell Mingyu_ , he thought excitedly as he followed Seungkwan towards the library's exit. His roommate wouldn’t have to hear him pine of the boy any longer.

“You ready to go?” Seungkwan asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

Hansol looked up with a smile.

“Trust me, Seungkwan, I’ve never been so ready in my life.”

 

 


End file.
